Senses
by Koneko-Haru-chan
Summary: The six senses are an odd thing with the Joker. hinted joker X Crane nd hinted Joker X Batman. Written by Oro-sensei!


**Senses**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Note:**_ Not written by me. This is another great work by My sensei! Oro-sensei! Enjoy and please review.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**---Touch---**_

The first thing he'd noticed about Crane had been his hands.

Pale and slim, long fingers that ended in neatly trimmed nails.

They were doctor's hands,

surgeon's hands,

even a musician's hands.

Pretty, but boring.

Then Scarecrow had taken control and those pretty hands with their long, pretty fingers had curled into pale claws.

Clawing,

grasping,

reaching.

Denied.

He'd taken those fingers and patted them, noting the little twitches as Scarecrow squirmed.

Amusing, but still boring.

his own hands weren't so pretty, but they were strong.

Strong enough to force Crane against the wall and set the razor in his mouth.

They were quick enough to set off the bomb charges and grasp the wall for balance as the explosion rocked the street.

Not exactly pretty, but they were useful.

_**---Sight---**_

Jonathan had blue eyes.

The kind that couldn't be found in nature.

Unique.

Pretty too.

They'd widen and narrow whenever he glanced or stared at them.

Sometimes the pupil would be tiny, others it would look like an ink blot.

Scarecrow had Jonny's eyes,true, but the slight change in pigment of the iris was proof that Jonny wasn't there anymore.

The blue got darker, more flat.

Pity.

Jonny's eyes were pretty, but the Baatman's were better,

Darker,

harder,

hungrier.

Still, beggars can't be choosers.

Not yet.

His own eyes were dark, dark enough to seem endless.

Or so Jonny had mumbled, before he passed out from exposure to his latest toxin.

he liked that, endless.

_**---Smell---**_

Being of a bookish sort, Jonathan tended to smell of paper and ink.

A stiff sort of smell, like the stiffness of his spine when he'd leaned in.

Not very interesting.

Scarecrow smelled like the chemicals he and jonny mixed to make the toxin.

Not stiff, but wild and maybe just a little toxic.

The flurry of activity that went into its making made only faint scents cling to him.

Somewhat interesting.

Jonny wrinkled his nose when he'd pounced on him with a bear hug.

He knew he smelled like gunpowder and gasoline, but what did it matter?

The Batman smelled like musk, a little of sweat and the leathery scent of his costume.

Not as wild as Scarecrow,

nearly as stiff as Jonny,

and not as unrestrained as himself.

Of course that was why he was the Batman.

_**---Hearing---**_

Jonathon's voice was smooth, calm and full of textbook information.

He spoke well, fluently, and confidently.

Until he pressed the doctor against the wall and made those calm tones shatter into broken, breathy fragments.

Scarecrow spoke deeply, wildly and impulsively.

His hearing was acute, and he could pinpoint the smallest sounds.

When he was pinned to the wall, or even his chair, the fragments of speech were sharp, hostile.

Music.

Joker spoke as he always had, fluently with a smaking of lips to clip the words.

He could hear the breathy curses spilling from Jonny's mouth, it mad him giggle.

It was fun.

_**---Taste---**_

The first time he'd pinned Jonny to his chair and forced his mouth open for a kiss, he'd noticed the minty flavor on the brunette's tongue.

Cool,

crisp,

and a little sweet.

it suited him, and led to a ravishing of the dotor's mouth.

Scarecrow had seen it coming, and the wilder he'd fought the more fun it had been.

The mint flavor had worn off, leaving just the taste of the man.

Much sweeter and a little spicy.

Then he'd caught the coopery taste of blood from Scarecrow biting him.

Even better.

Jonathan had said he tasted like dark chocolate, just a little bitter sweet.

Funny,

considering that he didn't really like any kind of chocolate.

He'd wondered what the Batman tasted like, tossed around the idea.

Plenty of time to find out.

After all, he'd only have to toss a few threats about bombs and the Bat would come running.

_**---6th Sense---**_

Jonathan had always known that nothing good would come of his partnership with the Joker.

The touching,

Kissing,

and half-playful threats,

none of it.

The clown had even dosed him on his own toxin, more than once.

Still, to think it would end this way...

Scarecrow could handle pain, much better than Jonathan could anyway.

He refused to relinquish his to the Joker, no matter what the man did to him.

Jonathan was his, not the painted madman's.

Joker liked challenges.

The more difficult something seemed, the more fun it would be to see it fall apart.

Jonny wasn't that hard to break, and Scarecrow was just an amusing nuisanse.

But he looked foward to the greatest challenge,

corrupting and breaking the Batman.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Please reveiw! I will send all reviews to Oro-sensei!**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_


End file.
